


Undisclosed Desires

by Bullet_Sangwich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullet_Sangwich/pseuds/Bullet_Sangwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell is cast on Dean Winchester, and unbeknownst to him, his deepest desire is one that is shared by another person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was certainly not the weirdest thing to happen to Dean today.

  
Today's crime scene consisted of a man who, quite literally, exploded in his own home. _Not your typical case_ , Sam had said. Dean walked in the front door and grimaced slightly at the blood on the walls. He walked over to the officers to introduce himself. "Morning, officers. Agent Willis," he said, flashing his fake badge at them. "Got anything for me?" The male officer gave Dean a hard look. "Well, so far we don't have much, other than small parts scattered everywhere." The female officer wouldn't meet his eye. "The victim was 42 years old, and he was recently separated from his wife." Dean wrote down the details in his notebook as Sam walked into the house. "Officers, this is my partner, Agent Jackson." Sam shook the female officer's hand, and nodded at the male officer. "Excuse us, officers," Sam said, taking Dean aside.

  
"So," Dean started as soon as they were out of earshot, "Did you find any hex bags?" Sam shook his head. "No, I didn't, which means we're back to square one. What's the plan now?" Dean thought for a second. "The house is full of people and we can't go very far. I say we come back tonight and scour the upstairs." Sam agreed and they walked into the house. "Call us if you need anything," Dean said, handing the female officer his business card. Sam waved at the officers as he walked out the door. The male officer shook Dean's hand, quite enthusiastically. Dean took his hand away, and walked outside, swearing he heard the officer whispering something.

  
Back in the motel room, Dean was stretched out on the bed, slowly fading away into a well deserved sleep. He could feel his mind relaxing as all of his thoughts evaporated, and finally he was gone. Images were racing through his mind, until finally one began to play back. Dean was alone, in a motel room that he vaguely recognized. Sam was gone; he ran to the library for some research. Suddenly, Castiel was there. "Hey, Cas," Dean said. "Hello, Dean," Castiel said in his traditional fashion. Dean smiled, standing up. He could feel something between them, something forcefully pushing them together. Not until he looked up did Dean realize he was a hair's breadth from Castiel's lips. Dean felt nervous, but closed the gap between them.

  
A first, Cas was gentle. His lips were soft and Dean had melted into them instantly. He could feel his body weakening. Dean separated from him for a mere second before Cas tackled him onto the bed, his kisses having gone from soft and sweet to hard and unforgiving. Cas was kissing, sucking, and biting his way down Dean's neck as he was practically tearing his shirt off. Dean could feel his cock straining against his jeans, and was desperate for release. Cas halted his assault on Dean, moving to gently kiss him. Dean noted the way Cas worked his tongue in Dean's mouth, not too much, not too sloppy, practically perfect in every way. Dean wanted that tongue on his cock. Cas must have known, because in a flash his mouth was trailing back down Dean's stomach. He unbuttoned Dean's pants, shrugging them down until he could see Dean's member. Flashing Dean his most devilish smile, he outlined Dean's cock with his tongue, relishing in Dean's face and the noises he was making. He palmed it for a bit, catching Dean's mouth with his own. Cas took his hand away, and with a snap of his fingers, he was clad only in his boxers. Dean's cock throbbed at the sight of Cas, and all he wanted was more. Cas lined himself up to Dean, and began grinding their cocks together. Dean groaned at that, grabbing Cas' ass and making him grind down hard on him again. Dean knew it wasn't going to be long before he would come, so he took the opportunity to roll them both over. Finding himself on top and with all the power, Dean ground down on Cas, watching his face contort into one of absolute bliss and pleasure before reaching down and kissing Cas again. Dean could feel the heat washing over him, and just as he was about to release, Cas snapped his fingers and Dean woke up.

  
"What the fuck," Dean swore as he sat up. He looked down at his pants and found that they were covered in sperm. "Gross," he said, getting up to go change. When he walked out of the bathroom, he realized that the motel room was the same one from his dream. He also remembered that Sam actually left to the library before he fell asleep. Putting that thought aside, he turned around to hide his soiled clothes into his bag.

  
"Hello, Dean."

  
Dean could feel his stomach drop and his cock harden slightly. "Hey, Cas," he said, with a slight feeling of deja vu. Cas cocked his head at Dean's mannerisms. "Are you alright?" Dean smiled, feeling a little guilty about the dream he just had about his best friend. "Yeah, I'm fine. I.. uh, I just woke up."


	2. Chapter 2

"There's nothing here," said Dean, shining his flashlight on Sam's face as he rejoined his brother in the living room of the victim's house. Sam grimaced as the light hit his eyes. "I don't understand," Sam said. "How could this guy have been killed if there were no hex bags?" Dean thought a moment. "Well, we have run into witches before that can just use their abilities without them. Maybe a close friend of his waltzed in and killed him, then left without a word?"

  
"Maybe," Sam said. "We should interview the neighbors and see if they saw anyone swing by here." Dean nodded and they left the house. Back at the motel room, Sam was researching spells that could be cast without the use of hex bags, and Dean was flipping through John's Journal. Not a moment later, they heard a rustle of feathers and Cas had joined them. Dean blushed, remembering his dream from this afternoon. "Dean," Cas started, "Why is your face red?" Sam looked over at his brother, who was embarrassed at the question. "I.. uh. It's, um, really warm in here. I'm gonna run outside and get some air," Dean said as he hurried outside. He got into the Impala and sat for a minute before deciding to drive around and clear his head.

  
Dean stopped alongside a stretch of road that was at least three or four miles away from the motel. Laying back on the hood, he stared up at the night sky and tried to count the stars. Getting frustrated after losing track and having to start over, he sat up. His mind was clouded with thoughts about the very sexual dream he had about Cas. He remembered every detail as if it was happening all over again. Dean could feel his dick hardening and he tried to will it away by focusing on the fact that not only is Cas his best friend, but Cas is also a dude. "Cas is also a pretty attractive dude. I don't know why I didn't think about that before," he says to no one in particular. "But why now? Why did I have that dream? Why is my brain screaming 'Hey Dean, you know how you like chicks? Well too bad cause now you like Cas!'" Sighing, he realizes that no one can answer that question but him. He got up off of the hood and got back behind the wheel, but didn't start the car immediately. He wanted just a few more minutes alone before he went back to the motel.

  
"Dean," said Cas. Dean turned to him, startled. "God dammit, Cas. You're lucky I wasn't driving, that scared the shit out of me." Cas looked over at him. "Are you alright, Dean? You have been acting strange since I have gotten here." Dean could feel his cheeks burning, but was thankful for the darkness of the car. "I just had a really weird dream. That's all." He a very small pang of guilt, but didn't know why. Cas put his hand on Dean's for a split second, before retracting it. "Sorry," he said. "Don't be," Dean said, placing his hand back. Cas stared into Dean's eyes, and Dean did the same. "Cas, look," he started, looking away. Looking back at Cas, he noticed he was slightly closer. Dean looked at his lips, wondering if they were really as soft as they were in the dream. Unable to think of what to say, he instead inched closer and closer, his lips barely making contact with the angel's. He pulled away, but Cas wasn't there. He woke up on the hood of his car. "God damn it!" he shouted, with no one around to hear it.

The next morning, Sam and Dean left the motel and went to the victim's neighbor's house. "Hello, ma'am. My name is Agent Willis and this is my partner, Agent Jackson. We just have a few questions about your neighbor, can you spare us just a few minutes of your time?" Dean asked the elderly woman. "I already spoke to someone," she protested, "But I suppose it would be alright. Won't you come in?" The boys walked into the house, becoming frightfully aware of the woman's cat obsession. "You like cats?" Sam asked her. "Oh, yes, I absolutely love them!" she said. Dean looked at Sam and mouthed the word 'crazy' at him.

  
They sat down on the sofa in her front room and began questioning her. "Um, Miss-" Sam began. "Ms. Stone, if you please," she interrupted. "Okay," Sam started again, "Ms. Stone, were you here when your neighbor, Mr. Williams, was murdered?" Ms. Stone replied, "Oh, yes, I was. I didn't hear anything, but that nice young officer from yesterday had stopped by his house for a few hours. That was around six in the evening, and by the time I went to bed, he left." Dean stopped her. "Is there anything you can tell us about Mr. Williams? Any holes in his habits?" She sat a moment, then continued. "Well," she leaned in, "If you two can keep a secret.." Sam and Dean also leaned in, as if they were a bunch of gossipy teenagers. "I heard that he was a big cheater. That's why his wife left him."

"Do you happen to know his ex-wife's name?" Sam asked her. "Her name is Susan. She usually hangs around the bar, poor girl," said Ms. Stone. "Well," Dean said, "Thank you for your time."

* * *

  
Sam and Dean headed over to the bar. Walking up to the counter, Dean asked the bartender for Susan. He pointed in the direction of a strangely cheerful woman. Walking over to her, Sam and Dean showed her their badges and began to ask questions. When they were done, they moved to a booth so they could discuss everything. "So, Susan tells us she was here on the night of the murder and the bartender confirms it. What about the cop?" Sam asked. Dean opened his mouth to answer when Cas suddenly appeared in the booth next to him. "Hey, Cas," Sam said. "Hello, Sam. Hello, Dean," Cas said. Dean could feel the blood rushing to his face and excused himself to the bar to get some drinks.

"Come on, Dean, get it together," he said under his breath. "Dean," Cas said, behind him. Dean turned to face him, but as he did so, he was face to face with the male officer from yesterday. "Ah, Officer," Dean said. "Didn't expect to see you here." The officer smiled at him. "Hi, Agent. Friend of yours?" he asked, motioning to Cas. Dean flushed. "Yeah, friend." The officer shook Cas' hand, almost as enthusiastically as he had the previous morning to Dean. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Agent. Have a good one," he said, waving at Sam before dismissing himself. "Man, why is that guy so touchy feely?" Dean said, handing Sam a drink before sitting down. "He did seem very friendly," Cas said, sitting back down next to Dean.

"So, did you ask the cop anything? Did you find out why he was at the vic's house?" Dean leaned in a little and spoke quietly, "I didn't, but I think he might be our guy. When he shook my hand yesterday, he whispered something under his breath. I didn't catch it, but I noticed he did it again when he shook Cas' hand. I think maybe he put us both under a spell." Sam looked at both Dean and Cas. "A spell?" he repeated. "Yeah," Dean said. "If he did, that would explain why I've been having dreams about Cas." He stopped, wishing that he could catch those words and put them back in the depths from which they came, but it was far too late for that. Sam stared at him, wide-eyed. Dean hoped for a second that he just dreamt that like he had the last two times.

"You.. You've been dreaming about Cas?" Sam asked, bewildered. "Like, how?" Dean thought that his cheeks might have invented a new shade of red, especially about that question. "Oh my God," Sam said, already knowing. "Dude. Have you been having sex dreams about Cas?" Dean opened his mouth, but was worried about vomiting on the table, so he closed it again. He looked at Cas, who- for the first time in his life- was also blushing furiously. "Let's go, please," Dean said, trying his hardest to get out of the bar without people noticing him. Sam followed, with Cas close behind.

As soon as they arrived at the motel, Dean went about his business with as much normalcy as he could muster up. Cas sat quietly on Dean's bed, and Sam had gone to his laptop. No one said anything for a while. Finally, Sam broke the silence. "Dean, come look at this."

Dean went over to the computer, where Sam was on a website pertaining to spells that could be cast without the use of hex bags. "This is a desire spell. It can be cast on someone by initiating physical contact with them," Sam said. "By touching them? That would explain the handshakes," Dean said. "So the spell makes the victim realize their greatest desire?" Sam nodded. "So you know what that means?" he said, smiling evilly at Dean. "That means that you secretly wanted to bone Cas. That also means that I owe Garth some money." Dean started to walk away, but stopped at the mention of Garth. "You bet Garth that Cas and I were gonna bone someday?" he asked angrily. Sam laughed. "Well, he bet that you two were. I bet against that, if it helps." He continued laughing as Dean stomped outside.

"Why me," Dean asked himself as he sat against the Impala. "I didn't even know I wanted that. How could that spell rip that tiny, insignificant little secret out of me?" He kicked a rock away from his foot, hearing as footsteps approached him. "Have you come to laugh some more?" he asked, expecting Sam. "I'm not going to laugh," Cas said. "In fact, I'm not sure why this is funny." Dean smirked, looking away from him. "It's not," he said.

Cas stood next to him, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry, Cas," Dean said. "I'm sorry that this has put you on the spot, and I promise you that as soon as we can get rid of the spell, we don't ever have to talk about this again."

Next thing he knew, Cas was kissing him. His lips were warm and pilant, and his tongue was like honey. Dean stopped him. "You're not the only one who wanted this, Dean," Cas said, his breath ragged. Dean looked into his eyes. "This is what you desired most? Us? Like this?" Cas blushed a little, nodding. Dean felt happy about this confession, and pulled Cas back into a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean isn't the only one hallucinating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I am such a dick for not writing more of this. Well, here's another chapter!

Dean woke with a start in the passenger seat of the Impala. His head pounded as he looked around the inside of the car and at Sam. "What.." Dean started, shifting in his seat. "You got super drunk and passed out at the bar," Sam said. Dean sighed, feeling disappointed that it was yet another daydream. "Did I.. say anything strange tonight?" He asked, cautiously. "Mm, no, not really," Sam replied. Dean, though disappointed, was relieved that he hasn't actually said anything about Cas. He needed to figure this one out for himself, and he didn't need Sam to keep giving him shit. And, when this whole thing was over, he needed to find Garth and throttle him. "Was that weird cop at the bar? Or did I hallucinate that?" Dean asked. "No, he was there. Cas was pretty weirded out by him," Sam answered. They arrived back at the motel and Dean relaxed in his seat. "I'll be in in a minute," Dean yelled to Sam, who gave him a vague wave of the hand. Dean sat alone in the car, thinking over the situation with Cas. "What the hell am I gonna do? I can't just keep acting like a dick to Cas. But I can't just latch myself on to him either. Fuck my life," he rambled. 

In a secret little spot, far away from Heaven, Castiel sat by himself, observing the world. He was lost in thought when he heard footsteps nearby. Equipping himself with his angel blade, he cautiously moved around the corner to peer at whomever was intruding. Seeing a tall form, he immediately moved to attack, only to find himself face to face with Dean Winchester. "Dean," he said, slightly confused, "How did you find this place?" Dean was silent, taking Cas' hand. Cas didn't know what to say, and as he opened his mouth, Dean placed his lips there instantly. Pulling away, Cas opened his eyes to look at Dean. He felt his lips, unsure of what happened. "Dean... I have wanted this for so long," he said, pulling Dean back in forcefully. He kissed Dean harshly, exploring the inside of his mouth, mapping every detail with his tongue. Dean pulled away, lining kisses down Cas' jaw and neck. He stopped at his collar bone, gently biting and licking. Cas was coming undone. Dean ripped open Cas' shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He continued moving down, planting kisses on Cas' belly. Finding it difficult to stand, Cas backed up against the wall, gasping at the contact. He looked down at Dean, who met his eyes with a look that Lucifer himself would describe as unholy. Dean stood again and caught the angel's lips with his own, playing with his tongue, all the while unbuttoning Cas' trousers and slipping a hand inside his boxers. Cas whimpered at the touch. He bucked his hips, hoping for some form of friction. Before he knew it, he was no longer against the wall, but rather, on the floor with Dean on top. "Sorry babe," Dean said, his voice overflowing with desire, "but I'm in control here." Cas could feel himself being taken apart and put back together again, but the best thing about it was that it was Dean. He only ever felt this way about Dean. He rebelled for Dean. He would sin for Dean, over and over again would he sin for Dean. 

Dean.  
Dean.  
"Dean!" Cas moaned, feeling Dean's tongue move on the tip of his cock. He felt almost as if his very grace was being sucked out of him. Dean took his mouth away and immediately moved his hand there, gently rubbing Cas' dick. Cas could feel the end coming, he didn't want it to stop, but he could feel himself losing it. He writhed on the ground while Dean came back up to kiss him again. Cas could feel the warmth spreading throughout his body, crying out as he came. Once he finished, Dean gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Once his breathing pattern became normal again, Cas opened his eyes, but found that he was alone and fully clothed. He looked around for a sign of Dean, but found none. Confusion and hurt were boiling in the pit of Cas' stomach.

Only then did Cas realize that no one but him knows where his hideaway is.


End file.
